


On The Edge

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [106]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “You want to know how I feel about you, Sam?”His voice is low, husky, and she hears the slight waver as he whispers her name, right before he leaves a trail of kisses along her neck.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Take A Wild Guess Day’ (15 April), a day “to turn the spotlight on hunches, brilliant leaps of deduction and outright guesswork”.
> 
> Set shortly after the events of Threads.

“You want to know how I feel about you, Sam?”

His voice is low, husky, and she hears the slight waver as he whispers her name, right before he leaves a trail of kisses along her neck and then lets his lips hover by her ear.

“Take a wild guess.”

She doesn’t really need to guess because she _knows_ but she had to ask one last time because she’s been walking and dancing and balancing precariously along that thin line for so long, she’s unable to remember a time when she hasn’t.

It’s never taken much to bring her to the edge. A smile, the occasional unguarded look in his eye, or the softest of touches when he happened to stand just a little closer than was necessary, but what finally sent her hurtling over was the way he whispered, "C'mere."

He never promised her that before, but now that she has it, she doesn’t want it to slip through her fingers. She’s pretty confident she won’t lose him again, however, because now she’s _his_.

He’s told her so and it’s that thought that unravels the final thread of her past she’d been holding onto.

She pulls back to meet his eye and when he looks at her, she smiles before capturing his lips with hers.

Time soon becomes relative, but she finds herself not focusing on the particulars because suddenly his lips are on her collarbone, and his fingers grace her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He nips and licks her skin as she presses herself against him and she realizes she is finally ready to be set free.

"Jack, please," she whispers, the rest of her sentence cut off as his lips meet hers hungrily and they crash over the edge together.


End file.
